Yubi no Yakusoku
by ceruleanday
Summary: Sebuah keputusan sulit membuat Hinata harus memilih diantara dua pilihan yang sangat berpengaruh pada masa depan klannya. Jika waktu bisa mengubah perasaan seseorang, akankah rasa suka itu tergantikan oleh yang lain? NejiHina. RnR!


* * *

**.::**_**Yubi no Yakusoku**_**::.**

'Janji Jari'

by _**Emi Yoshikuni**_

* * *

"_Hal terbaik dan terindah yang tidak dilihat atau disentuh oleh dunia adalah hal yang dirasakan oleh hati"_

-Helen Adams Keller-

* * *

_Dua target di arah jam tiga..._

_Tiga..._

_Tidak. Lima target..._

_Ah, sial!_

Dedaunan kering yang mulai meranggas di awal musim gugur itu terlihat seperti lembaran kertas tipis yang melayang di udara. Angin yang terasa mengitari tarian dedaunan coklat itu juga ikut memperlihatkan kesan hening dan _nyaman_. Pohon-pohon _ginkou _yang menghiasi seluruh daratan _sparring area _itu menggerakkan ranting-rantingnya yang dipenuhi oleh warna coklat yang hangat―sedikit memberikan hiburan saat hati sedang galau. Dan saat-saat seperti itulah yang sangat disukai oleh seorang _Hyuuga Neji, _yang menurutnya sangat nyaman untuk memulai latihan di pagi yang sedikit _chilly _itu.

Rambut hitamnya yang lurus dan terikat kecil di ujungnya sedikit bergerak mengikuti alunan melodi angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Suara-suara nyanyian daun yang menutupi hawa keberadaan beberapa _kunai _yang tersembunyi juga terdengar dengan lembut di indera pendengarannya. Kedua matanya tertutup, desah nafasnya begitu teratur, dan jantungnya pun berdetak teratur dan sempurna.

_Hyuuga Neji _berdiri di tengah-tengah sebuah lingkaran berwarna kebiruan yang di sekitarnya bertuliskan beberapa garis, huruf _kanji _dan beberapa angka yang juga ditulis dalam _hiragana_. Lingkaran itu berputar-putar di sekitarnya dan semakin beputar cepat saat _chakra-_nya mulai terkonsentrasi pada kedua telapak tangannya.

_Ichi..._

_Ni..._

_Sa― _

Beberapa kunai mulai beterbangan dari berbagai arah dan berusaha mengenai sasarannya yang sedang berdiri diam dengan kuda-kuda terpancang―siap melumpuhkan segala serangan yang datang ke arahnya. Salah satu lengannya bergerak ke belakang tubuhnya dan yang lain telah siap di depan. Puluhan. Tidak. Ratusan kunai berdatangan dengan kecepatan suara, membuat keadaan di sekitarnya seperti terhenti oleh jam pasir. Segala suara maupun bunyi angin seperti tak terdengar lagi. Semuanya terasa sunyi dan diam, seperti suara peluru yang terbungkam dalam ruang hampa udara.

_TRANG! CLASH!_

Satu. Lima. Delapan. Dua puluh. Tujuhpuluh lima. Seratus empat. Seratus lima puluh.

Kunai-kunai itu menyerbu tiada henti ke arah _Neji _yang bergerak bak putaran langit di lingkarannya. Jurus _kaiten _yang selalu mampu mengalahkan setiap lawannya, kini telah semakin sempurna. Titik _blind spot _yang terletak tepat di bawah tulang tengkuknya merupakan bagian _vital _yang selalu menjebak dirinya dalam kesulitan akan jurusnya sendiri. Namun, ia tidak mungkin hanya tinggal diam dan tidak melakukan kemajuan apapun selama enam tahun belakangan ini. Meskipun terkadang, satu kunai sering mengenai suatu daerah tepat di lengan kanannya saat entah tiba-tiba saja, konsentrasinya seakan-akan hilang.

_Sial..._

Darah segar mulai merembes di balik balutan _hakama _putih milik Neji. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, ia berusaha menarik paksa sebuah kunai yang selalu saja mengenai bagian tubuh terpenting saat melakukan jurus _Juuken-_nya. Padahal, tidak cukup tiga hari, luka yang sama juga masih belum kering di lengan itu. Semakin lama, darah merah membasahi seluruh lengannya. Tetesan cairan merah kental menodai dedaunan coklat yang telah kering. Dan terus menodainya.

Dedaunan coklat telah berubah merah. Rasanya sakit dan perih. Namun, Neji sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu. Dalam setiap misi, nyaris ia harus terluka. Dan bahkan lebih buruk lagi, ia bisa menyimpan waktunya berhari-hari atau berminggu-minggu di Rumah Sakit Konoha hanya untuk mendapatkan pengobatan sempurna demi kesembuhannya. Ia memang tak punya banyak waktu. Waktu baginya hanya untuk melakukan misi. Setelah itu, masih ada misi. Dan lagi. Lagi.

Ia berusaha menahan luka di lengannya dengan telapak tangannya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat. Akhir-akhir ini, ia merasa sangat mudah mengeluarkan keringat. Entah apa itu artinya bagus atau tidak. Dan terkadang, keringat berlebih sering muncul di saat yang tidak tepat, apalagi saat ia harus berhadapan dengan _Hyuuga's heiress_. Rasa-rasanya, ia mampu mengeluarkan keringat lebih dari dua liter tiap harinya.

_Cih, tidak bisa berhenti rupanya. Hm._

Neji mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan demi perlahan tapi darah tetap mengalir melalui lengannya. Ia berhenti sebentar dan menatap ke arah langit keabuan yang nyaris tertutupi oleh dedaunan coklat milik pohon_ ginkou_. Sedikit ia menyipitkan matanya, agak silau dengan siluet sinar mentari, namun ia tetap menatap langit luas itu.

Seekor burung elang terbang tinggi di atasnya. Sayap coklatnya yang pekat dan lebar seperti berubah hitam saat ia mulai menutupi arah pandang Neji. Suara-suara bebas milik sang elang terdengar memenuhi area latihan milik klan _Hyuuga _itu. Ia terbang lebih tinggi dan semakin tinggi hingga ia menghilang bersamaan dengan mulai berubahnya warna langit menjadi sedikit kebiruan.

_Burung dalam sangkar? Itu aku kan? Tapi sekarang..._

Mata _lavender _tak-berpupil itu setengah terbuka setengah tertutup. Kedua alisnya tampak berkedut. Untuk beberapa lama, Neji sepertinya disibukkan dengan memoar lama yang kembali berputar di kepalanya. Betapa ia sangat menyukai sang _Hyuuga heiress _saat ia masih kecil dahulu―saat segel burung dalam sangkar itu belum terpatri abadi di keningnya. Waktu pun berlalu hingga ia lupa dengan misi sesungguhnya yang dipikulnya sebagai anggota _Bunke_. _Melindungi Hinata-sama_.

Rasa benci dan amarah karena kematian sang ayah beberapa tahun yang lalu seperti mengaburkan alam pikiran sadarnya. Dan rasa benci itu seakan memakan jiwanya hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa di hatinya. Sejak lahir, ia harus memikul takdir yang berat dan ia sadar akan hal itu. Dulu, ia menganggap bahwa takdir adalah sesuatu yang sudah tertuliskan di atas batu dan sudah tak bisa diubah lagi. Namun, setelah mendapatkan penyadaran diri dari seorang _Uzumaki Naruto, _ia tahu bahwa selama ini, ia berusaha untuk melawan takdir di atas batu itu. Ditambah lagi dengan penghormatan terakhir seorang _Hizashi Hyuuga _melalui sang kakak kembar, _Hyuuga Hiashi _padanya.

_Langit itu..._

_Ayah.. apa yang disebut sebagai takdir manusia hanya sesuatu yang berarak seperti awan dalam arus yang telah ditetapkan? Atau sesuatu yang bisa dipilih atas kemauan sendiri dengan melalui arus tersebut? Hal itu masih belum kumengerti._

_Keduanya mungkin saja akan sampai di akhir yang sama. Hanya saja, saat memlih cara yang kedua, seseorang bisa berjuang mengejar tujuan hidupnya..._

Sebuah senyum ironis terbentuk di ujung bibirnya. Hal-hal yang begitu filosofis seakan mengalir begitu saja di pikirannya, menguasai alam bawah sadarnya dan mengubah dirinya sedemikian drastisnya. Tapi, ia masih ingat betul saat ia harus menyaksikan sendiri betapa telah bodohnya ia di hadapan _Hinata _ketika seleksi kedua ujian _Chuunin_. Ia nyaris bahkan hampir membunuhnya. Tapi, saat mata _lavender _itu menelusup ke dalam mata damai milik _Hinata_, tak ada rasa benci terlihat di dalamnya. Yang ada hanya rasa ingin tahu akan rasa _sakit_.

"_Bukannya yang lebih menderita adalah Neji-niisan_? _Aku memang lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa tapi... yang selalu memendam rasa sakit lebih dari apapun adalah Neji-niisan, kan_?"

Neji tersenyum miris. Ia memang anggota _Bunke _yang bodoh. Lebih bodoh dari kepolosan Naruto ataupun lebih bodoh dari Lee yang selalu kalah saat melawan dirinya. Tapi, ia selalu memalingkan wajahnya dari kebodohannya itu, menganggap semua orang yang di sekitarnya lebih lemah dari dirinya. Namun, ternyata yang paling lemah diantara _rookie dua belas _itu adalah _ia._

Desahan panjang mengikuti langkah pelannya. Ia berusaha untuk menjadi _elang _yang bebas dari sangkar besinya. Ia menitikkan air mata untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah kematian ayahnya saat _Hiashi-sama _berlutut di hadapannya, memintanya tuk mengerti dan memahami keadaan yang sebenarnya di masa lalu. Tapi, masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Hanya ada masa kini dan masa depan. Seperti itulah yang dikatakan oleh seorang _Gai Maito _padanya kala itu.

_Hh, tidak mau berhenti juga rupanya. Kurasa aku harus mengobatinya terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak, Hinata-sama pasti..._

-

-

-

_Hyuuga Manor._

Langkah-langkah kecil yang teratur terdengar memenuhi teras halaman yang diselimuti oleh rumput-rumput mungil dan sebuah kolam jernih berisikan ikan _koi _yang berwarna-warni. Hamparan dedaunan kecoklatan mulai menari-nari di atas langit dan jatuh tepat di atas permukaan kolam. Bentuk riak air yang diselingi dengan suara angin tipis membuat rambut kebiruan _indigo _itu tersibak pelan. Gerakan-gerakan bak seorang ahli _kungfu _terbentuk sempurna di setiap lekukan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya saling membentuk pose siap menahan serangan lawannya. Namun, ia sendiri. Tak ada lawan di depannya. Ia hanya memfokuskan tiap kuda-kudanya pada semilir angin yang dianggapnya sebagai lawan paling efektif.

Lambang _shaolin_―lingkaran dengan gradasi warna hitam dan putih―yang melambangkan akan harmonisasi hidup terbentuk diantara kedua lengannya. Dengan pelan, sebuah tarian daun yang indah terlihat mampu menggetarkan hati bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. _Yin _dan _yang_. Baik dan buruknya hidup. Kedua kakinya pun ikut bergerak-gerak harmonis dengan kedua lengannya, seakan-akan ia tengah mempraktekkan jurus pemanasan _wushu _andalan _Bruce Lee_, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, senam penuh semangat jiwa muda ala _Gai Maito _yang diteruskan ke murid kesayangannya, _Rock Lee._

Namun, ia adalah seorang _heiress_. Penerus klan terpandang seluruh desa Konoha. Ia tak mungkin diperbolehkan untuk menampilkan hal-hal yang menunjukkan etiket 'bukan seorang putri' di depan orang lain meskipun itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Senam pagi merupakan ritual penting bagi dirinya setiap hari―di luar misi penting tentunya. Dan setelah itu pun, ia harus menyuguhkan _midori ocha _pada gelas keramik ayahnya. Senam dan minum teh. Keduanya tak bisa lepas dari kehidupan seorang _Hyuuga Hinata _di pagi hari.

"_Hinata-sama._"

Hinata menoleh. Ia mendapat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kimono hitam yang sudah menjadi pakaian khas para pelayan di rumah _Souke_ tengah tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Tersaji handuk putih bersih yang terlipat rapi di kedua telapak tangannya. Celemek putih juga terlihat terikat dengan kuat di pinggulnya. Melihat sepertinya akan ada sesuatu penting yang tersembunyi dari balik wajah ramahnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ritual senam paginya.

"_Hai'_? Ada apa, _Azanami-san_?"

Wanita itu tersenyum sekali lagi. Ia juga menyerahkan handuk putih yang disediakannya ke arah Hinata. "_Hiashi-sama _baru saja pulang dari latihan paginya bersama dengan anggota _Souke _yang lain. Beliau meminta saya memberitahu nona agar nona segera menuju ke ruang minum teh. Apakah saya harus menyiapkannya?"

Hinata mengambil handuknya dan mengelap keringat yang sedikit turun di balik poni _indigo­_-nya. "_Iie. _Biar aku saja yang membuat dan menyeduhnya. _Otou-sama _mengharapkan hasil latihanku yang keras bersama _Azanami-san_ beberapa hari ini." jawabnya dengan senyum ramah. "T-tapi―"

Keringat yang turun dari pelipis dan keningnya sepertinya memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia harus segera membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Hinata tentunya adalah gadis yang tahu kebersihan dan mandi setelah mendinginkan badan sehabis senam pagi adalah hal yang wajar.

"Erm― i-itu. Sepertinya, aku harus m-mandi. Tapi, a-aku tidak akan lama. _Otou-sama _juga t-tidak suka menunggu." tambah Hinata seraya mengipas-ngipas lehernya perlahan dengan handuk pemberian wanita bernama _Azanami _itu. Dua titik merah yang samar-sama terlihat muncul di balik pipinya yang seputih susu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan saya beritahukan kepada _Hiashi-sama_. Tapi nona―"

Baru saja Hinata akan melangkah ke atas halaman teras berlantaikan kayu tepat di sebuah pintu berlapiskan kertas putih, perkataan tiba-tiba _Azanami _membuatnya sedikit terantuk dan hampir terpeleset di ujung lantai kayu itu.

"_Y-ya_?"

"Akan lebih bagus jika saya yang menyiapkan air panasnya dan _Hinata-sama _yang menyiapkan daun tehnya." ujar sang pelayan masih dengan senyum ramah. Ia lalu sedikit berlutut guna membantu Hinata untuk berdiri tegak seraya mengambil kembali handuk yang telah digunakan Hinata untuk menyeka keringatnya. Dengan kedua pipi yang memerah entah karena angin dingin atau malu, Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum manis.

"I-iya. Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, _Azanami-san_. A-aku akan segera membersihkan diri dan b-berganti pakaian."

Dengan manuver yang sempurna, Hinata memutar tubuhnya, berusaha mencapai bagian inti dari kediaman _Souke _klan _Hyuuga _itu. Beberapa langkah yang berasal dari kedua kakinya yang sedikit atletis meskipun tidak kekurangan akan keanggunannya berhenti sesaat ketika Azanami seperti ingin menambahkan sesuatu.

"Hinata-sama!" panggilnya, membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik sedikit. Rambut _indigo_-nya yang panjang tersibak layaknya kipas milik _Temari _saat melakukan jurus _Kamaitachi-_nya.

"_Hai'_?"

Azanami tersenyum lagi dan semakin terlihat mengembang. "_Neji-san _juga ikut bersama dengan ayah nona."

Mendengar kata _Neji, _entah kenapa ada sesuatu aneh yang muncul pada diri Hinata. Ia berhenti agak lama dan mulai mengedipkan mata _lavender-_nya yang jernih perlahan-lahan. Setelah sedikit agak sadar, rona merah yang selalu muncul di kedua pipinya mulai menyembul keluar. Malu? Mungkin saja. Tapi, sungguh bukan jawaban yang tepat atas penyataan akan rona merah itu saat ini.

"_I-i-iya. _K-kalau begitu, a-aku harus cepat-cepat." jawabnya seraya kembali berbalik dan lari secepat kilat, "_arigatou gozaimasu_, _Azanami-san_!"

Dan dengan secepat kilat pula, Hinata menghilang dari teras berkayu itu dan berbelok arah, sedikit masih terlihat semburat merah di balik wajahnya.

"Harus cepat-cepat. Iya. Harus cepat-cepat." ulangnya berkali-kali hingga ia tiba di bagian inti kediamannya.

Langkah-langkah kecilnya berubah cepat seiring dengan mulai berdatangannya anggota _Souke _dari arah pintu sebelah barat rumah besar itu. Sebentar ia menoleh untuk membalas sapaan ramah dari mereka yang menemukan sang _Hyuuga Goddess _berlari melewati mereka. Senyum ramah dan sapaan itu memberikan arti yang berharga bagi seorang Hinata. Ia merasa hanya dengan menerima senyum itu saja, ia telah diterima sebagai anggota klan _Hyuuga_. Dahulu, sebelum menjadi seorang _chuunin, _ia dianggap sebagai seorang calon penerus yang gagal dan tak berharga untuk berdiri sebagai anggota _Souke_. Namun, atas kemauannya yang besar dan dorongan dari teman-temannya, terutama semua motivasi dari _Naruto_, ia telah bermetamorfosis. Tidak hanya dari segi penampilan dan fisiknya tetapi dari banyaknya jurus baru yang ia kembangkan sendiri.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Hinata untuk membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaian non-formalnya dengan sebuah kimono sutra berwarna biru tua, senada dengan warna rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai lurus hingga ke pinggulnya, dengan ukiran motif bunga _krisan _putih. Ditambah juga dengan _obi _hitam yang terikat kuat di perutnya, membuat penampilannya semakin terlihat anggun. Hari ini ia sedang bebas dalam misi. Dan saat libur di kediamannya, Hinata diharuskan mengenakan kimono. Hal itu sudah diputuskan oleh ayahnya sejak ulang tahunnya yang ke-delapan belas.

Libur adalah waktu yang baik untuk istirahat, tentunya. Tapi, tidak untuk kedua sahabat Hinata dalam tim asuhan _Yuuhi Kurenai_, yaitu _Inuzuka Kiba_ dan _Aburame Shino._ Baik Kiba maupun Shino pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan kegemaran mereka masing-masing. Kiba dengan Akamaru dan Shino bersama ayahnya mengumpukan serangga-serangga jenis baru. Sungguh menyenangkan bila punya hal-hal yang disenangi dan digunakan untuk membunuh waktu kosong.

Hinata menambahkan penjepit rambut berbentuk bunga _krisan _putih di rambutnya tepat di atas telinganya. Ia lalu memastikan semuanya tertata rapi sebelum akhirnya menggunakan kaos kaki khusus kimono dan sesegera mungkin mencapai dapur untuk mengambil sajian _midori ocha _untuk ayah dan kakak sepupu yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri, melihat kedua ayah mereka adalah saudara kembar.

"Hari ini sama seperti biasa ya, _Hinata-sama_."

Hinata menoleh, mendapati Azanami bersama dengan seorang koki yang tengah mengaduk bumbu makanan dalam toples besar sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum. Hinata pun hanya menatap bingung. Kedua tangannya masih berurusan dengan daun teh yang akan disajikan dalam cawan _chaniwa_.

"S-sama seperti biasa? A-aku tidak mengerti, _Azanami-san_."

Kedua pelayan yang sangat dekat dengan Hinata itu saling bertukar pandang dan kembali tersenyum. Sang koki pun melanjutkan, "Anda selalu tempak cantik setiap hari! Tak kusangka, _Hinata-sama _yang dulunya seperti bunga putri malu itu akhirnya telah berubah menjadi bunga _krisan_. Haha."

Azanami langsung mencubit lengan koki yang sedikit bertubuh subur itu saat tahu Hinata mulai mengeluarkan kebiasannya, memegangi ujung bibirnya dengan jemarinya dan melihat ke segala penjuru arah. Pasti karena malu.

"Maaf." ujar sang koki dengan kecil seraya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Ah! T-tidak apa-apa kok, _Hitomi-san_. K-kurasa memang begitu. Mmm."

_Sungguh seorang Hinata-sama, _pikir Azanami. "Kami selalu melihat perkembangan Hinata-_sama _dari tahun ke tahun. Saat nyonya besar melahirkan Hinata-_sama_, kami tahu kalau di masa depan nanti, Hinata-_sama _akan tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang baik dan cantik. Sama seperti ibunda Hinata-_sama_." ungkap Azanami menambahkan.

_Okaa-sama? Aku...jadi ingin bertemu dengan Okaa-sama_.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata seperti melamun. Mendengar ketel air yang mulai menguap, Azanami mengaburkan lamunan Hinata dengan berlari ke arah kompor dan mematikannya. Air panas yang masih mengepul itu kemudian diseduhnya ke dalam ketel keramik yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil.

"Hitomi, bisa kau ambil serbet bersih di lemari ruang kebutuhan dapur?" minta Azanami seraya memasukkan air panas yang baru matang itu ke dalam ketel keramik. Hitomi, sang kepala koki kediaman _Souke_, mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju ruang yang dimaksud Azanami.

Mata lavender Hinata terlihat mengikuti langkah Hitomi yang semakin menjauh. Ia lalu berhenti memasukkan potongan daun teh dalam cawan _chaniwa_ dan mengembalikan pengelihatannya ke arah ketel keramik yang telah penuh dengan air panas.

"_Okaa-sama_. Seperti apa rupanya, _Azanami-san_?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah sedih. Rambut _indigo-_nya sedikit menutupi wajahnya. "_O-otou-sama _tidak pernah lagi memperlihatkan foto _Okaa-sama _padaku setelah Hanabi-_chan _lahir. A-aku benar-benar lu―"

"_Himeko-sama_ adalah wanita yang paling bijaksana dan sungguh memiliki hati yang besar. Dan hal itu juga terlihat dari wajah anggunnya yang sangat cantik. _Hiashi-sama _benar-benar tidak salah memilih untuk hal-hal yang seperti itu. Hanya saja, _Himeko-sama _memiliki tubuh yang ringkih. Ia tidak begitu tahan dengan rasa sakit dan karena itulah _Hiashi-sama _sangat protektif akan kondisi _Himeko-sama_―

Hinata menaikkan wajahnya, menatap sendu ke arah Azanami yang sepertinya mengingat lebih jelas akan wajah ibunya di masa lalu. Jelas. Azanami adalah kepala pelayan kediaman _Souke _yang selalu siap di samping ibunda Hinata semenjak ia masih remaja. Saat itu juga, ibunda Hinata belum mengenal dunia _shinobi _yang keras meskipun usianya telah menginjak dua belas tahun.

"―_Himeko-sama _bukanlah seorang _kunoichi_ tapi sifatnya yang sedikit keras kepala untuk urusan dalam rumah seperti tata letak barang dan masakan sungguh tak ada duanya. Tapi, hal itulah yang membuat _Hiashi-sama _semakin menyayangi beliau. _Himeko-sama _tidak pernah mengeluh akan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Baginya, hanya dengan melihat segala sesuatu di sekitarnya terjalin harmonis, ia akan bahagia meskipun pada kenyataannya, begitu banyak ketidakharmonisan terjadi jauh dari pandangannya." lanjut Azanami, dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

"B-begitu ya?"

Hinaya hanya tahu sang ibunda meninggalkan dunia selamanya saat ia berusaha melahirkan adiknya, Hanabi. Saat itu Hinata baru berusia lima tahun. Meskipun pernah mengingat baik wajah sang ibunda, tapi sejalan waktu, ingatan yang selalu terpatri itu semakin lama semakin menghilang. Dan Hinata pun tidak pernah memaksa ayahnya untuk memperlihatkan foto sang ibunda saat hari itu. Sebab, terlihat jelas wajah sang ayah yang benar-benar terpukul atas kematian istri yang sangat disayanginya di saat upacara penghormatan terakhir Himeko.

"Hinata-_sama_. Tehnya sudah siap. Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruangan _chaniwa_. Hiashi-_sama _dan Neji-_san _pasti sedang menunggu kita." ujar Azanami seraya membawa bakiak yang berisi set perlengkapan upacara minum teh. Hinata mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mengikuti Azanami dari belakang.

Selama itu, Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan wajah sedihnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, sungguh bukan hal yang bijaksana saat seorang penerus _Souke _menangis di hadapan orang lain, terutama pada ayah dan anggota klan _Bunke_ lainnya. Itu akan menjadi pertanyaan terbesar yang muncul di benak orang-orang itu saat sang _Hyuuga's heiress _mengeluarkan air matanya.

-

-

-

Azanami berhenti tepat di samping sebuah pintu berlapiskan kertas putih yang sedikit terbuka. Hinata nyaris membenturkan dahinya di punggung Azanami karena tidak sadar ternyata ia telah berhenti. Mereka sepertinya telah sampai di ruangan _chaniwa_ yang tepat di depannya terdapat taman yang sesuai untuk melakukan upacara minum teh, ditambah dengan beberapa bambu hijau yang mengeluarkan suara merdu. Burung-burung kecil juga ikut meramaikan sejuknya taman itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, Hinata-_sama_. Silakan Anda masuk duluan."

"_H-hai'_."

Dengan langkah kecil, Hinata berjalan mendekati ruangan _chaniwa _yang mengeluarkan aroma herbal. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya―memberi hormat ke arah sang ayah yang duduk bersila tepat di sebuah meja berkaki pendek. Bau aroma herbal yang berfungsi untuk merelaksasikan diri itu membuat Hinata sedikit nyaman. Ia lalu menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap sang ayah sekali lagi. Sang ayah pun mengangguk pelan. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik kain lengan _hakama _putihnya. Terlihat raut angkuh nan bijaksana di balik kerutan tipis wajahnya. Namun, semua itu hanya wajah seorang pemimpin klan. Hinata mengerti bahwa sebenarnya sang ayah adalah ayah normal seperti ayah-ayah di luar sana.

"Masuklah, Hinata." ujar Hiashi. Hinata pun bergerak maju dan segera duduk bersila juga. Azanami menyodorkan bakiak perlengkapan minum teh ke arah Hinata dan dengan sempurna Hinata menyiapkan dan menyeduhkan teh hijau itu di gelas keramik berwarna kecoklatan yang dibuat khusus untuk minum teh.

Hiashi tidak sendiri dalam ruangan itu. Di hadapannya, Hyuuga Neji juga duduk bersila dan kedua tangannya diletakkan di pangkuannya. Rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus itu sedikit jatuh. Hari ini, tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia tidak mengenakan _hitae-ate _Konoha di keningnya. Hanya sebuah perban tipis yang menutupi keningnya dari lambang _Juuin Jutsu _khas anggota _Bunke. _

Neji sedikit menaikkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Dari arah ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Hinata yang terbalut dalam kimono sutra tengah menyajikan potongan daun teh ke dalam mangkuk keramik. Meskipun tidak membalikkan wajahnya untuk melihat secara jelas, sepertinya, Neji berupaya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hinata. Sebenarnya, ia terus menatap Hinata semenjak kedatangannya di ujung pintu ruangan itu. Namun, entah karena malu atau memang tidak mau, Hinata tidak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Neji sampai ia selesai menyeduhkan teh untuk ayahnya.

Hinata akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap sang kakak lurus-lurus. Neji pun membalas tatapan Hinata dengan cara yang sama. Untuk sepersekian detik, mata mereka seakan terkunci satu sama lain dan membuat Hinata tidak bisa bergerak. Suara deheman keras Hiashi saat meneguk teh hijaunya membuat Hinata akhirnya bergerak. Ia lalu mendekati sudut meja Neji dan meletakkan gelas keramik di hadapan Neji. Ia pun lalu melakukan hal yang sama terhadap gelas itu.

"Hari ini kau tampak sehat, Hinata." kata Hiashi, berusaha memecah keheningan tak menyenangkan itu. Sepertinya, Hiashi berupaya untuk memperbaiki perlahan demi perlahan hubungan ayah-anak yang kurang terjalin dengan baik itu.

Hinata mengangguk. Muncul rona merah kecil di kedua pipinya yang putih. "I-iya, _Otou-sama_. A-aku merasa sangat sehat hari ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." balasnya seraya meneguk habis teh hijau dalam gelas keramiknya. "Hari ini, ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu Hinata. Dan kau juga Neji." lanjut Hiashi, membuat Neji hampir tersedak saat meneguk pelan tehnya.

Neji merasa sangat aneh dengan pertemuan ini. Meskipun ia memang sering dipanggil oleh ayah Hinata untuk minum teh bersama-sama, sepertinya upacara kali ini terasa berbeda. Ditambah lagi dengan pakaian Hinata yang terlihat terlalu― _formal_. Neji biasanya melihat adik sepupunya itu berbalut kimono yang lebih sederhana, atau lebih tepatnya seperti _yukata_. Namun, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku yakin kalian berdua pasti bertanya-tanya akan hal penting itu. Tapi, hal yang sangat penting ini menyangkut masa depan klan _Hyuuga_. Kuharap, kalian berdua―

"―saling bekerja sama."

Baik Hinata maupun Neji sedikit membulatkan mata putih mereka. Hinata yang sedari tadi terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni _indigo-_nya kini menaikkan wajahnya itu. Tatapannya penuh dengan tanya. Namun, Hiashi hanya menutup kedua matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya tepat di depan dadanya.

"Dua tahun lalu Konoha nyaris mengalami kehancuran. Akatsuki benar-benar merusak apa saja yang ada di desa ini. Namun, setelah kebenaran mulai terungkap satu per satu dan pemerintahan kembali stabil setahun lalu, Konoha berusaha membangun apa yang telah direbut oleh para kriminal tingkat S itu. _Rokudaime_ pengganti sementara telah bekerja keras mewujudkan itu semua, termasuk dengan pembenahan sistem klan yang memberatkan. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, klan kita tidak bisa mengikuti kemauan beliau. Selama beberapa dekade, klan _Hyuuga _dapat hidup karena kita tetap menjaga keterbatasan garis keturunan kita dengan jalur yang sejak nenek moyang kita jaga sejak dulu. Lalu―"

"―_hh, _atas keinginan salah satu pahlawan desa ini, sistem _Bunke _dan _Souke _ingin dihapuskan dalam klan kita. Bahkan, seluruh anggota dewan pun mengiyakan permintaannya. Tapi, _Bunke _ada untuk melindungi _Souke_ dan hal itu tidak bisa berubah sampai kapanpun. Hanya saja, aku sebagai pemimpin klan ini merasa hal itu ada benarnya. Selama ini, klan kita selalu mengalami kondisi yang tegang."

"Adikku, _Hizashi, _mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk diriku. Dan kurasa, sudah saatnya aku melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Namun, tidak berarti dengan perubahan itu tak ada lagi anggota klan _Hyuuga _yang bertugas untuk melindungi _kekkai genkai _kita. Oleh karena itu―"

Hiashi membuka matanya. Terlihat raut serius namun sedih ke arah Neji dan Hinata. Neji mengerti dengan maksud semua hal yang dikatakan oleh paman sekaligus orang yang sangat dihormatinya setelah ayahnya itu. Neji pun hanya menundukkan wajahnya saat mata _lavender _milik Hiashi terpancang lurus ke arahnya.

"―restorasi klan akan dimulai dari kalian berdua. Kuharap, kalian berdua mengerti maksudku."

Hinata semakin membulatkan matanya. Ia terdiam dan tak menggerakkan kelopak matanya untuk berkedip. Hiashi sepertinya tak punya pilihan lain akan keputusan itu. Dan keputusan itu pasti akan membuat harapan _cinta _Hinata musnah begitu saja. Tapi, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengubah hal kuno yang tidak harmonis antara klan _Hyuuga_. Terlebih lagi, hanya Neji satu-satunya orang dari _Bunke _yang benar-benar mengenal baik sosok seorang Hinata.

"Maafkan aku atas keputusan tiba-tiba ini, Hinata, Neji. Tapi, sudah saatnya kalian menjadi orang dewasa yang mementingkan urusan klan dibandingkan yang lain. Aku masih ada urusan dengan _Rokudaime_ setelah ini." Hiashi berdiri perlahan dari posisi duduk bersilanya. Ia lalu berjalan menjauhi Hinata yang masih terlihat syok dengan semua perkataan ayahnya itu. Ia tahu Hinata pasti akan mengalami masa-masa terberat setelah ia memasuki usianya yang kedelapan belas. Namun, ia berharap putri sulungnya itu dapat memahami semuanya.

"Kuharap, kalian berdua memikirkan baik-baik akan hal ini." ujarnya tepat di samping Hinata yang sepertinya tengah menggenggam erat kain kimono di pangkuannya.

Hiashi merasa menyesal dengan semua keputusannya itu. Ia sudah tidak mau menyakiti hati putrinya itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun, bila Hinata setuju dengan hal itu, maka sistem klan di Konoha akan semakin membaik, terutama hubungan antara _Souke _dan _Bunke _akan semakin harmonis pula. Jika, itu memang yang diinginkan sang _pahlawan _maka tampaknya Hinata tak punya pilihan lain.

"_Maafkan ayahmu ini, Hinata_..."

Semburat emosi tak menentu muncul di balik wajah Hinata. Ingin rasanya ia menangis namun susah baginya untuk mengeluarkan air mata itu. Ia masih saja menundukkan wajahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras.

"_Kau tidak boleh menangis, Hinata. Kau dilarang menangis. Seorang putri Souke tidak boleh memperlihatkan emosinya di depan Bunke._"

Namun, air mata itu akhirnya jatuh juga. Hinata tahu suatu saat nanti akan tiba masa saat ia benar-benar harus memilih untuk menomorsatukan kepentingan klannya daripada urusan bodoh yang selalu tersimpan di hatinya. Sampai saat ini pun, _cinta _untuk sang _pahlawan _masih tersimpan di lubuk hatinya meskipun sang _pahlawan _tidak pernah membalasnya sejak invasi _Pein _dua tahun lalu.

Neji tidak bergerak. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap sedih ke arah Hinata. Baru kali ini ia melihat sang _Hyuuga's heiress _mengeluarkan air matanya secara eksplisit di hadapannya. Isak kecil yang seakan ditahan itu seakan membuat lubang besar di hati seorang _Hyuuga Neji_. Untuk beberapa saat, Neji tidak ingin berbicara apapun dan tetap duduk dalam posisinya. Setelah mendengar isak tangis itu sedikit berkurang, ia memutuskan untuk berbicara meskipun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"_Hiashi-sama _selalu mengutamakan kepentingan klan lebih dari apapun. Dan karena itulah, semua anggota klan _Hyuuga _bisa hidup dengan tenang hingga saat ini. Jika bukan karena beliau dan para tetua, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada klan kita di masa depan. Terutama saat― _Hinata-sama _diculik oleh ketua kelompok _Kumo _bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kalau dibiarkan, perang antara Konoha dan Kumo pasti akan terjadi."

Sedikit demi sedikit, rambut _indigo _milik Hinata jatuh dan menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Ia seakan ingin menyembunyikan wajah bodohnya saat menangis di hadapan Neji. Namun, Neji pasti bisa melihatnya melalui mata _Byakugan-_nya itu.

"Kita harus memilih, _Hinata-sama_. Kita harus memilih yang paling terbaik, bukan untuk diri kita semata tapi untuk semua orang yang bersedia mati demi―"

"―_nona_."

Diam. Hening. Isak itu akhirnya berhenti. Hinata semakin mengendurkan kepalannya dan mulai mengangkat wajahnya yang begitu merah. Neji tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi hal _angsty _seperti itu. Refleks. Ia lalu mengambil sehelai saputangan yang tersimpan di balik saku _hakama-_nya dan bergerak mendekati Hinata.

"Anda tidak boleh menampilkan wajah sedih Anda di hadapan saya. Itu― itu tidak boleh." ujar Neji seraya menyeka pipi Hinata dengan sapu tangan polosnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap wajah Hinata yang seperti itu.

Dengan perlahan, Neji menyeka habis semua air mata yang membasahi di kedua pipi Hinata. Hinata hanya diam dan tak bergerak, membiarkan kakaknya itu mengelap kering semua tangis kekanak-kanakannya.

Suara dedaunan yang tersapukan oleh angin terdengar sayup-sayup. Masih terngiang jelas perkataan Hiashi di kedua telinga Hinata. Semakin ia teringat, semakin besar pula keinginan untuk mengeluarkan emosi itu. Neji yang menyadari akan hal itu hanya membiarkan Hinata mengeluarkan semua perasaannya. Hal ini tentu sangatlah berat bagi seorang Hinata. Lebih berat dari misi-misi mengerikan yang pernah ia lalui selama ini. Dan lebih berat dari ucapan _cinta-_nya ke Naruto...

"A-aku ingin sendiri, Neji-_niisan_." pintanya seraya mendekatkan lututnya dan menyandarkan dahinya di kedua lututnya itu serta memeluk erat kakinya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam pangkuannya dan terisak lagi, "kumohon."

Neji hanya bisa mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Hinata. Ia memang butuh waktu untuk memikirkan segalanya lebih jelas sebab hal ini sangat memengaruhi masa depannya dan masa depan Hinat kelak.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu, _Hinata_." ujarnya kecil saat menyebutkan kata _Hinata, _sedikit membuat Hinata menaikkan wajahnya. Rasa-rasanya ia mendengar Neji tidak menyebutkan embel-embel apapun pada namanya. Namun, secepat kilat, Neji sudah tak ada di sekitarnya dan ia pun kembali menggulung dalam tangisnya sendiri.

-

-

-

Langit dengan mudahnya berkhianat. Kamuflase keindahan di pagi hari terbuyarkan dengan dinginnya malam dan suara-suara gagak yang kembali ke sarangnya. Semilir angin dingin musim gugur membuat kulit seputih susu itu sedikit menggigil. Setelah makan malam yang hening bersama ayahnya, Hinata langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia berharap diberikan misi penting esok hari agar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya pagi itu hanyalah mimpi. Namun, diingat-ingat pun, semua itu adalah kenyataan, termasuk dengan kali pertamanya Hinata merasa kakak sepupunya menyebut namanya dengan _Hinata_, hanya _Hinata_.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Pikirannya melayang dan tatapannya terus saja memandang ke arah langit hitam melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka itu. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan kenyataan bahwa sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur sebab ia hanya mengenakan _tank top _hitam dan celana panjang begambar lambang klan _Hyuuga_.

"S-siapa?"

"Ini aku. Hanabi." jawab si pengetuk pintu. "Bisa buka pintunya, _nee-chan_?"

"Ah! Iya." Hinata lalu loncat dari kasurnya yang berdekatan dengan jendela kamarnya itu. Setelah memutar kenop pintu kamarnya yang terkunci, ia mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang berusia kurang lebih tiga belas tahun memandang lurus-lurus ke arahnya. "Hanabi-_chan_? Ada apa?"

"Bisa aku masuk?" tanyanya. Hinata kemudian membuka lebar pintunya. Sesegera mungkin si adik masuk dan memutar-mutar kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru kamar kakaknya itu.

Setelah selesai melakukan _inspeksi kecil-kecilan_, Hanabi kemudian duduk di salah satu sudut sofa putih empuk di kamar Hinata. Hinata pun mengikuti arah gerak Hanabi dan duduk di sudut lainnya. "Mm, ada masalah apa, Hanabi-_chan_?"

"Tidak ada masalah kok. Hanya ingin melihat, _nee-chan._ Tidak boleh ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! T-tentu saja boleh kok. T-tapi, tidak biasanya Hanabi­-_chan _seperti itu." ujar Hinata sambil menggaruk pelan lengannya yang tak tertutupi selembar kain pun.

"_Brr, _di sini dingin sekali. _Nee-chan _sudah menyalakan pemanasnya kan? Sekarang sudah musim gugur lho, harus hati-hati. Kalau tidak, nanti bisa terkena flu. Ah! Jendelanya terbuka. Biar aku tutup―"

"Ja-jangan!" seru Hinata seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Hanabi yang baru saja mencapai kasur lembut milik kakanya itu, "bi-biarkan saja terbuka. A-akan _nee-chan _naikkan suhu pemanasnya."

Hanabi menatap aneh ke arah Hinata. Setelah melepaskan tarikannya, Hinata kemudia berusaha menggapai remote kontrol pemanas di kamarnya itu dan mulai memencet-mencet tombol penaik suhunya.

"Mm, _nee-chan _tahu ini musim gugur kan? Sebaiknya gunakan mantel atau jaket. Jangan hanya memakai pakaian seperti itu. Kalau nanti sakit, bagaimana? _Otou-sama _pasti akan marah." ungkap Hanabi dengan tatapan sedih ke arah kakak perempuanny itu. Sebenarnya, Hanabi tahu akan _masalah _yang mungkin tengah dipikirkan oleh kakaknya itu. Sebab, ia tak sengaja mendengark percakapan ayahnya yang rahasia dengan seseorang yang diketahuinya berasal dari _Bunke_. Saat itu, ia baru saja pulang dari misi tingkat B-nya dan ia berencana untuk mengembalikan beberapa senjata latihan _sparring _di gudang persenjataan, tepat di sebelah gedung pembatas _Souke _dan _Bunke_.

Meskipun masih berusia tiga belas tahun, Hanabi tentu tahu akan masalah sensitif seperti itu sebab sebagai perempuan normal, ia juga sedikit memiliki rasa naksir kepada teman laki-lakinya. Dan sepertinya, Hanabi pun mulai menyukai sosok keponakan _Sarutobi Asuma _sekaligus cucu _Sandaime Hokage, _yaitu _Konohamaru_.

"I-iya. A-aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jadi―"

"Menurutku, _Neji-niichan_ adalah orang yang baik. Yah, aku tahu dia memang sepupu kita. Tapi, begitu kan peraturan nenek moyang klan kita yang bodoh itu?"

"Hanabi-_chan_!" seru Hinata kepada Hanabi saat ia mendengar keluhan Hanabi dengan bahasa yang kurang sopan.

Hanabi memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit seraya meletakkan lengannya di balik kepalanya, "ya, ya, ya. Maaf. Tapi... kalau aku jadi _nee-chan_, aku mungkin akan langsung mengatakan _iya_ pada _Otou-sama_. Soalnya, _Okaa-sama _juga melakukan hal yang sama, kan? Kudengar dari _Azanami-san _sih begitu. Katanya, _Otou-sama _bukanlah cinta sejati _Okaa-sama _tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya ada _nee-chan _dan juga aku kan? Hehe." ujar Hanabi dengan entengnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan karakter sang kakak yang pemalu.

"Lagipula, kalau tidak ada cinta antara _Okaa-sama _dan _Otou-sama, _mana mungkin _Okaa-sama _selalu melakukan hal-hal yang sangat disukainya, seperti― emm, apa ya? Aku lupa. Kata _Azanami-san _kalau tidak salah―"

"Menanam bunga di taman. I-itulah mengapa, bunga-bunga _krisan _di taman selalu terjaga dari dulu hingga sekarang." lanjut Hinata dengan senyum kecil di balik wajah sayunya.

"Ya! Itu dia! Makanya, kalau _Otou-sama _tidak menyayangi _Okaa-sama _dengan sepenuh hati, mana mungkin _Otou-sama _mengizinkan _Okaa-sama _melakukan hal lemah seperti itu. Meskipun _Okaa-sama _bukan _kunoichi_, setidaknya setiap wanita di klan _Hyuuga _tidak boleh memperlihatkan segala hal-hal yang terlalu lemah seperti menanam bunga dan merajut." tambah Hanabi, "itu artinya, perasaan setiap manusia bisa berubah! Iya kan, _nee-chan_?"

Hanabi seperti telah mengubah persepsi Hinata. Iya. Jika sang ibunda bisa melakukan itu demi keutuhan klan, kenapa ia tidak bisa? Lagipula, Azanami-san pernah berkata padanya bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan menyerupai sang ibunda. Entah menyerupai dari segi fisik dan karakter, ia merasa hal yang sama. Dan rupanya, sama untuk hal berat itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau _nee-chan _masih menyukai Naruto-_niichan_, iya kan?" tebak Hanabi, membuat rona merah padam bermunculan di kedua pipi kakaknya itu, "hmmm, pantas saja sulit. Tapi, aku yakin kalau _nee-chan _tahu yang terbaik. Dan aku selalu percaya pada _nee-chan_ apapun keputusannya. _Hoahem, _kurasa aku sudah mengantuk. Besok ada latihan lagi bersama _Genta _dan _Akari_. Aku mau tidur sekarang. _Nee-chan, mata ashita ne_. _Ja'_!"

"Ah, i-iya. _Mata ashita, _Hanabi_-chan._" balas Hinata pelan sembari memainkan jemarinya, "Hanabi-_chan_!"

Baru saja Hanabi akan keluar dari kamar Hinata, ia lalu berhenti karena seruan dari kakaknya, "ya?"

"Mm, _arigatou_. Dan, jangan terlambat bangun."

"Mm!" Hanabi mengangguk semangat ditambah dengan senyum manis, "selamat tidur, Hinata_-neechan_."

"_H-Hai'. _Selamat tidur juga, Hanabi-_chan_."

Untuk sepersekian detik, Hinata kembali mengingat apa yang sudah diungkapkan oleh Hanabi padanya. Ia tak menyangka Hanabi bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya dengan begitu percaya diri. Untuk sekali saja, Hinata memohon agar apa yang diputuskannya kelak akan berakhir sama seperti apa yang telah dialami oleh ibundanya.

_Okaa-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? __Jika engkau ada di sini, apa yang akan engkau lakukan? Aku masih bingung, Okaa-sama. A-aku masih menyukai Naruto-kun tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan semua janji yang ia ucapkan. Dan kurasa, itulah yang diinginkannya saat ini. _

"_Saat aku jadi Hokage, akan kuubah klan Hyuuga!!"_

_Naruto-kun... Doushite?_

_Doushite no?_

_Doushite..._

"_Kita harus memilih, Hinata-sama. Kita harus memilih yang paling terbaik, bukan untuk diri kita semata tapi untuk semua orang yang bersedia mati demi―"_

"―_nona."_

_Neji-niisan..._

_Maafkan aku. __Aku sudah begitu egois selama ini. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku..._

_TOK TOK TOK_

Lamunan sesaat Hinata terbuyarkan oleh suara ketukan pintu sekali lagi. Sesegera mungkin ia lalu menggapi gagang kenop, "ada sesuatu lain yang Hanabi-_chan _butuhkan?" tanyanya refleks, menganggap yang mengetuk adalah adiknya lagi.

"Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini, Hinata-_sama. _Tapi, ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda."

"_A-Azanami san_?"

-

-

-

Seperti biasa, Neji memulai harinya dengan melatih jurus _Kaiten-_nya dan beberapa jurus baru lainnya di hutan pohon _ginkou_ area latihan klan _Hyuuga. _Semenjak ia diterima oleh Hiashi, ia dipebolehkan melakukan segala bentuk latihan jurus di tempat itu. Dan setelah itu, ia pasti akan beralih ke ruang meditasi untuk menenangkan pikirannya, kecuali jika ia tidak kena luka lagi.

Namun saat ini, pikirannya telah benar-benar fokus. Konsentrasinya pun lebih tajam dibandingkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah kenapa ia sepertinya ingin menghilangkan semua memori yang terjadi pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini, termasuk memori _saat itu_.

Neji tidak sadar bahwa ia nyaris merumbangkan semua pohon _ginkou _yang masih muda di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak memperhitungkan kuantitas _chakra _yang ia keluarkan melalui semua lubang _tenketsu-_nya. Setelah semua senjata tajam, baik kunai maupun _fuuma shuriken_ berukuran raksasa berhasil ditangkisnya dengan sempurna dan tanpa luka sedikit pun di tubuhnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dedaunan coklat itu.

Peluhnya mulai membuatnya keletihan. Ia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali dan langsung menuju ke hutan itu hanya untuk membalas ketidaksempurnaan jurusnya kemarin. Dan ia pun berhasil meskipun jelas, begitu banyak hal yang masih tersimpan di kepalanya. Semua memori itu tidak bisa hilang.

_Kau bodoh, Neji. Kau bodoh sekali, _umpatnya dalam hati.

Kedua matanya saling tertutup untuk waktu yang lama. Dengan kelima panca inderanya, ia berusaha merasakan semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Aroma pucuk dedaunan _ginkou _yang meranggas, suara alunan daun yang tersibak oleh angin, kicauan burung pipit, kasarnya kulit dedaunan dan biji _ginkou _yang menusuk punggungnya, dan langit yang begitu biru meskipun musim gugur telah datang dengan cepat.

_Hinata..._

_Ah, bukan! Maksudku, Hinata-sama._

_Akh!_

Ia terdiam untuk waktu yang begitu lama. Namun, ia tidak boleh terus-terusana bergerumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Setelah ini, masih ada latihan jurus _Juuken _dengan anggota _Bunke _di _dojo_. Lalu―

Neji mengangkat badannya. Ia seperti mendengar ada suara-suara asing yang berasal dari arah semak-semak di dekatnya. Suara-suara itu semakin terdengar jelas saat angin mulai membawa dedaunan menari di atas langit. Neji memusatkan aliran _chakra-_nya, berusaha mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang ada. Meskipun, sangatlah tidak mungkin bila kediaman klan _Hyuuga _yang terkenal luas dan besar itu bisa disusupi oleh orang asing.

Meskipun sedikit, Neji bisa merasakan munculnya _chakra _seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Rupanya, orang yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu memang menipiskan aliran _chakra-_nya agar tidak ketahuan olehnya. Namun, Neji adalah seorang jenius. Tidak mungkin ia akan lengah dengan hal seperti itu.

"Kumohon. Keluarlah, _Hinata-sama_."

Dari balik semak-semak itu, muncul Hinata yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Ia saling memijit-mijit jemarinya tepat di dadanya. Arah pandangannya pun tidak menentu. Dengan kelakuan yang seperti itu, Neji paham bahwa ia berusaha mengungkapkan sesuatu hal yang sangat sulit baginya.

"Anda tahu, saya bisa saja melemparkan kunai ke arah Anda jika Anda hanya bersembunyi tanpa mengalirkan _chakra _Anda." ujar Neji seraya terus memancangkan mata _lavender-_nya ke arah Hinata hingga Hinata menjawab pernyataannya.

"M-maafkan aku, Neji-_niisan_. A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. A-aku hanya tidak ingin menganggu latihan Neji-_niisan_." jawabnya masih dengan gerakan yang sama.

Neji mengangguk paham. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata meskipun masih ada jarak sekitar empat langkah antara dia dan Hinata, "apakah ada hal yang mengusik pikiran Anda?"

Hinata berupaya menganggukkan wajahnya dan semakin menundukkannya hingga seluruh wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut _indigo-_nya. Rambutnya pun sedikit tersibak oleh angin dingin yang terasa lebih kencang dari biasanya. Untung saja, hari ini ia memakai pakaian non-formalnya yang terdiri dari jaket dan celana ¾ yang tebal.

"Kalau begitu, Anda bisa membicarakannya. Jika itu sedikit meringankan." tutur Neji dengan tatapan yang lebih melembut dari biasanya.

"Mm, semalam a-aku memikirkan hal itu berulang kali. A-aku tahu jika aku memilih _iya_, maka segalanya akan lebih mudah. Ta-tapi, ternyata sangat sulit bagiku untuk langsung menjawab hal yang seperti itu."

"Anda tidak perlu terlalu cepat memutuskannya, Hinata-_sama_. Masih ada beberapa hari sampai Hiashi-_sama _menanyakan secara resmi akan keputusan Anda. Sebaiknya, pikirkanlah dengan matang hingga―"

"Tidak! Sehari sudah cukup b-bagiku." potong Hinata dengan nada menyeru. Neji sedikit membulatkan matanya, menatap terkejut ke arah Hinata yang menjawab dengan nada yakin seperti itu. "Semalam sudah cukup bagiku untuk memutuskannya." ulangnya. Kini, ia berhenti melakukan kebiasan masa kecilnya itu dan berusaha menatap lurus-lurus ke arah mata tak-berpupil milik kakak sepupunya itu.

Terlihat gurat kekhawatiran di balik wajah sayu Hinata. Hanya dengan mengunakan mata biasa―non-_Byakugan―_Neji bisa mengetahui kalau Hinata yang sekarang ini berdiri di hadapannya adalah sosok Hinata yang berusaha mengubah dirinya yang lemah dan pemalu. "Jadi―"

Hinata menaikkan wajahnya hingga kini pandangannya terpancang lurus ke arah Neji. Keempat bola mata putih yang sedikit bergradasi perak itu saling bertemu untuk waktu yang lama. Untuk kali ini, Hinata telah mencoba sekeras mungkin agar ia tidak merona lagi dan sepertinya ia yakin ia telah menunjukkan awjah seriusnya di hadapan Neji.

"A-apakah Neji-_niisan _masih ingat dengan janji yang Naruto-_kun _ucapkan saat ia berhasil mengalahkan Neji-_niisan _saat tes terakhir ujian _chuunin_?" tanya Hinata dengan suara kalem. "Erm― waktu itu Naruto-_kun _terlihat begitu emosi saat Neji-_niisan _menceritakan masa lalu yang buruk itu. Dan, dan, karena waktu itu aku langsung pingsan oleh pengaruh orang dalam masker _ANBU_, aku tidak tahu secara pasti saat Naruto-_kun _mengatakan _janji _itu. Lalu, saat bertemu lagi, ia bilang suatu saat nanti setelah ia menjadi Hokage, ia akan―"

"_Mengubah klan Hyuuga_. Itu kan yang Anda maksud?" potong Neji. Hinata pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Terdiam untuk sementara. Desir dedaunan yang terbawa angin mulai membuat suasana semakin menghangat meskipun sang angin membawa udara dingin khas musim gugur. "Naruto-_kun _tidak pernah lupa dengan semua hal yang pernah ia katakan. Karena baginya, itu adalah jalan ninjanya." Hinata sedikit tersenyum miris sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "A-aku juga tidak heran bila segala yang diperjuangkannya pasti diterima oleh para dewan dan tetua Konoha, selama itu masih berada pada lingkup yang bisa diterima bersama. Dan, aku yakin semua yang diucapkannya tidak untuk kepentingan satu pihak saja, terutama saat _Sasuke-san _akhirnya kembali ke Konoha, meskipun kita nyaris mempertaruhkan kepentingan desa ini demi dirinya―

"―a-aku pun selalu berusaha untuk menjadi kuat seperti dirinya agar suatu saat nanti _Otou-sama _akan bangga padaku. A-aku juga ingin dianggap lebih berguna di depan... _Neji-niisan_ karena aku merasa bahwa selama ini akulah penyebab dari semua penderitaan yang Neji-_niisan _pikul."

Bola mata _lavender _Hinata bergerak turun ke bawah dan ia mulai menatap ke arah dedaunan yang mengering di bawah kakinya. Sedangkan Neji dibuat terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya atas pengakuan Hinata itu padanya. Ia tak menyangka Hinata yang selalu dianggapnya lemah dan tak berdaya saat menghadapi musuh dalam misi-misinya beberapa tahun lalu menyimpan rasa bersalah yang semestinya tidak perlu ia simpan. Ia pun tak menyangka bila Hyuuga Hinata yang kenal hari ini bisa dengan lancara mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"A-aku merasa telah berbuat jahat dan hanya mementingkan keinginanku saja. Jika seandainya saja _Hi-Hi-Hizashi-jiisama _masih―"

_GAPP_

"Kumohon, hentikan. Kumohon."

Semuanya seakan berputar dengan cepat di kepala Hinata. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada dua pasang lengan yang melingkupi dirinya. Dan kedua lengan itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di sekitar tubuh kecil Hinata. Ia hanya bisa membulatkan mata sendunya saat ia bisa merasakan dengan baik detak jantung sang pemilik lengan. Segalanya semakin berat bagi Hinata dan terlalu berat hingga ia membiarkan sang pemilik lengan itu melakukan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Tolong hentikan, _Hinata_. Hentikan semua itu."

Kini Hinata yakin, ia pernah mendengar nama itu sekali lagi. Kini, ia benar-benar percaya nama itu keluar dari bibir orang itu. Dan ia merasa sangat lega saat nama itu terngiang lagi di telinganya.

"_Otou-sama _sangat mencintai _Okaa-sama_ meskipun kenyataannya, pada awalnya _Okaa-sama _tidak menyukai _Otou-sama_. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka akhirnya bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Waktu itu ternyata begitu misterius." tutur Hinata sembari mengistirahatkan keningnya di pundak Neji.

"Huh?" Neji tampak kebingungan. Perlahan ia melepas kedua lengannya yang terkunci di sekitar tubuh Hinata. Hinata pun mengangkat kembali wajahnya.

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir mungil Hinata, "begitulah kata _Azanami-san_." tambahnya. "Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya, ternyata _Okaa-sama _menyukai orang lain yang juga masih berada dalam klan ini. Hanya saja, setelah mengetahui ternyata orang itu telah memiliki pendamping hidup, _Okaa-sama _membuyarkan impian kecilnya itu. Tapi, _Otou-sama _datang di saat yang tepat hingga perasaan _Okaa-sama _bisa berubah―

"a-awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan semua rahasia kecil _Okaa-sama _yang diceritakan oleh _Azanami-san_. Tapi, aku tahu _Azanami-san _tidak mungkin berbohong. Aku bahkan lebih tidak percaya lagi saat ia mengatakan bahwa orang yang _Okaa-sama _sukai sebelum _Otou-sama _adalah..."

-

-

-

"―_Hizashi-jiisama_."

-

-

-

"_A-ayahku?_"

Hinata mengangguk sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Karena Hizashi-_jiisama _dan _Otou-sama _adalah saudara kembar, pada awalnya, _Okaa-sama _sempat kebingungan. _Okaa-sama _salah mengenali Hizashi-_jiisama _sebagai _Otou-sama_ sehingga ia selalu mengatakan pada _Azanami-san _bahwa orang yang selalu ia sukai adalah Hizashi-_jiisama_, padahal ternyata sosok yang disukainya hingga ia meninggal dunia adalah _Otou-sama_. Saat aku lahir, _Okaa-sama _mulai menyadari hal itu dan akhirnya ia menemukan cinta sejatinya."

"Meskipun bukan seorang _kunoichi_, _Okaa-sama _terlihat lebih kuat dariku. Demi klan ini, beliau bersungguh-sungguh melakukan apa saja agar semua orang yang ada di sekitar beliau bahagia dan harmonis. A-aku juga ingin menjadi seperti _Okaa-sama_."

"_Hinata..._" desah Neji kecil namun sedikit membuat Hinata menaikkan wajahnya lebih jelas, "M-maksud saya―"

"_Hinata. _Hanya _Hinata_. A-aku ingin dipanggil seperti itu saja, sama seperti teman-teman yang lain memanggilku. Dan kuharap, erm― Neji-_niisan _juga me-memanggilku demikian." ujar Hinata seraya menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam. Ia juga mulai memain-mainkan jemarinya, kebiasaan yang tak bisa lepas dari seorang Hinata.

Mata Neji terlihat melembut, terlalu berbeda untuk ukuran seorang Neji yang biasanya menampilkan wajah seriusnya yang datar. "_Hinata..._"

"Y-y-ya?"

Neji menelan ludahnya untuk mengeringkan kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba saja mengering. Ia juga mulai mengeluarkan keringat berlebih di telapak tangannya. "_Hinata _tetaplah _Hinata_. Tidak perlu mengubah apa yang telah membuat diri_mu _bisa berdiri hingga saat ini. Jika hal itu terasa sulit, katakan saja yang sesungguhnya sebab _misi _kali ini lebih berat dari misi apapun juga. Meskipun restorasi harus dilakukan, masih banyak hal yang bisa dipikirkan bersama―"

"A-aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti permintaan _Otou-sama_. Sebab, waktu bisa mengubah perasaan manusia. K-Kalau tidak mencoba, maka aku hanya akan bisa bermimpi dan terus bermimpi. Dan kurasa, sudah saatnya aku hidup dengan pilihan yang lebih nyata." ujar Hinata dengan senyum sendu, "maafkan atas keegoisanku ini, _Neji-niisan_." lanjutnya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Neji berusaha mendekati Hinata. Dengan lembut, ia menepuk pundaknya dan memintanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya. "Kuharap, keputusanmu ini tidak memberikan arti bahwa segala perasaanmu terhadap _Naruto _hilang begitu saja. Dia tetap orang pertama yang ada di hatimu dan dengan begitu, Hinata akan tetap menjadi Hinata yang seperti ini."

"Neji-_niisan_... _gomennasai..._"

Untuk beberapa lama, Hinata hanya berdiri dalam diam. Ia lalu memegang ujung bibirnya dengan jemarinya dan menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Neji hanya bisa menatap maklum akan semua keputusan Hinata itu. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia berharap apa yang disebut sebagai waktu adalah pengubah hati seseorang, benar adanya.

Mereka terdiam dalam heningnya desau angin dan dedaunan yang terbawa oleh aliran udara. Keduanya tidak saling berbicara untuk beberapa saat hanya untuk menenangkan segala apa yang baru saja terjadi selama beberapa menit ini. Neji pun berinisiatif untuk mempertemukan keningnya yang masih terpatrikan oleh _Juuin Jutsu_ dengan kening Hinata yang tertutupi oleh poni _indigo-_nya. Mata _lavender _itu saling bertemu dan kemudian menutup hingga waktu yang menjawab semua itu.

"_Ayo kita melakukan janji jari! Kalau apa yang kuharapkan terjadi maka aku yang menang."_

"_Lalu, kalau apa yang nii-san harapkan tidak terjadi, apa itu artinya aku yang menang?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak. Kalau janji itu tidak terjadi maka Hinata-sama harus memilih takdir Hinata-sama sendiri."_

"_Takdirku sendiri? Takdir yang seperti apa, nii-san?"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"―ikuti kata hatimu, _Hinata_."

"Kata hatiku?"

Neji mengedipkan mata _lavender-_nya―memberi tanda mengiyakan. "Meskipun waktu mampu mengubah perasaan seseorang. Waktu tidak bisa mengubah semua hal yang telah digariskan dalam hati kecilmu..."

Dengan hati-hati, Hinata menyandarkan dahinya sekali lagi di pundak Neji. Ia juga menggenggam erat kain lengan pakaian latihan yang dikenakannya agar ia bisa tidak _terjatuh _dan ada seseorang yang membantunya berdiri.

_Yubi no yakusoku. Harapanku adalah selalu berada di sampingmu dan melindungimu hingga semuanya berakhir..._

-

-

-

_Naruto-kun, kau selalu ada di hatiku. Dan __hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Itu adalah takdir yang aku pilih. Tapi... takdir yang telah digariskan di dasar hatiku dan bukan berasal dari kemauanku adalah bersama dengan Neji-niisan..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**.::THE END::.**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD._

_Sumpah, fic ini gaje banget. Gaje banget. Saya sampe malu nulis fic gaje kayak gini. DX_

_Maafkanlah diri saya yang aneh binti ajaib ini. Bisa-bisanya saya menulis fic dengan alur tak jelas seperti itu. –huwaaaaaa, mama, maafkan anakmu ini!!!―. Sepertinya saya mengalami pingsan sesaat sehingga membuat one-shot so angsty seperti ini. Jarang-jarang lho ada yang bikin fic dengan pairing NejiHina. Entahlah, saya juga bingung, fic ini dikategorikan sebagai family, romance, drama, angsty, poetry, atau humor? Hhaahaha. XD._

_Tapi, sedikit pemikiran yang muncul di benak saya ialah saat saya kembali membuka-buka semua komik Naruto yang tersimpan baik dalam lemari bertingkat saya. Pas saya baca komik volume 12, tepat di halaman saat Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Neji, di situ Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengubah klan Hyuuga kalo udah jadi Hokage. Nah, mulailah saya kepikiran. Gimana caranya ya dia mewujudkan janjinya itu. Gara-gara itu, saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat fic yang menurut saya bisa menjadi jawaban akan pertanyaan itu. ~.~a_

_Terus, kok rasa-rasanya gak ada hubungannya ya antara judul dan ceritanya. –hahh, memang nih author gila sih―.__ Si Neji juga agak OOC gitu. Mmm..._

_Walau ditutupi oleh banyaknya kata-kata aneh dan memusingkan, saya percaya bahwa Anda-Anda yang membaca mengerti dengan jawaban itu. Singkatnya, Naruto kepingin Souke dan Bunke bersatu, bagaimanapun caranya. Nah, Hiashi –ayah Hinata― akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan yang namanya, er― semacam mm― hubungan khusus-lah antara Neji dari Bunke dan Hinata dari Souke. Agak aneh ya? –ditimpuk batu―_

_Yosh! Maafkan jika ada kekurangan. __Karena segala kesalahan dan kekurangan itu adalah milik manusia sedangkan segala bentuk kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa._

―_dorce show mode: on― XDDD._

_Mohon direview ya!_

_Arigatou Gozaimashita bagi yang sudah membaca, terlebih lagi yang mereview. Semoga yang nge-review diberikan balasan yang setimpal oleh Yang Di Atas –maksa banget―_

_See you at the next story!_

―_dikejar-kejar ama singa kelaparan__ XDD―_


End file.
